The Journey of Three
by SoulSayArcher
Summary: Rikku, Tidus and Kimahri have left Spira for good. They've found a whole new world, and a new adventure awaits them. Slash, Lemon, Yaoi. Rated T for now, but be sure to set alerts for the story as the rating may change to M! ON HOLD.
1. Beginnings

**.Archer. returns with yet another story that may or may not become a Saga. Hopefully though, I'll love this story enough to continue it as long as I can. Well, let's see what happens, eh? If I get enough reviews, I'll carry on. :)**

**Oh, and Tidus'll be somewhat OOC in the first few chapters, because he's all depressed.**

* * *

_**The Journey of Three**_

**A Story by .Archer.**

**Chapter One:**

_**Beginnings**_

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes."

"But... I can't... you can't leave me..."

"But Yuna," frowned Rikku, packing the last of her things in her backpack on Yuna's dining table, "You know that it's better for Kimahri if someone goes with him. He needs to find a way out of Spira, and he can't do it alone."

Yuna felt a hot tear slide its way down her cheek, and she spoke calmly, as usual. "Rikku... I understand that you want to help Kimahri, but it seems too much to leave Spira completely with him..."

"Yunie, I'm going. You can't stop me, and you can't talk me out of it. You have to stay here and carry on with what you're doing. Spira needs you, and I don't need Spira."

Rikku grabbed her bag and pulled it off of the table, turning and leaving Yuna alone in her hut. She turned, heading across the large circle in the middle of Besaid Village towards the Lodge, where she was supposed to meet with Tidus.

But something caused her to stop in her tracks. She almost dropped the bag when she heard what the voices in the little shelter to her left were saying, hidden from her view behind the Lodge. She listened intently, trying to figure out who it was talking.

"No, you can't go!"

"But I can't stay here! I can't watch you raise a child with someone else!"

"What, did you expect me to wait for you for two years? Sometimes you just gotta move on, ya?"

"I know... I'm not saying you should have waited. I'm just trying to show you how much it's hurting me to stay here. That's why I'm leaving."

A familiar redhead came storming out from behind the Lodge, his eyes red and puffy as he cried, walking quickly back to his hut. Rikku froze, she didn't know what to do, or what to say. She just let him pass her, sobbing softly.

She felt like crying herself. Her mind drifted back to just over two years ago, when they all vanquished Sin. It seemed like so long ago... and then came the end of their journey, when Tidus disappeared. Rikku remembered what Wakka was like then... he was destroyed without Tidus, the love of his life.

But then he turned to Lulu for support. They blossomed, and they fell deeply in love. They were married, and then along came Vidina. Rikku smiled weakly as she remembered that Wakka had named him after the word 'future' in Al-Bhed, since he'd managed to put his prejudice behind after meeting Rikku.

And then the worst thing happened for Wakka and Lulu's marriage; Tidus came back. Of course, everyone was happy to see him again, but Wakka was torn between the man he loved, and the woman he had a child with. In the end, Tidus forced him away, making him choose Lulu for the sake of their son.

That's why Tidus was coming with them. He couldn't watch Wakka live happily without him, and he couldn't stay near Wakka, in case Wakka gave in to temptation. He had pushed away the love of his life, and now he had to get away.

Rikku found herself again, standing by the lodge as Tidus cried softly behind it. She moved, running around and embracing him in a tight hug. He sobbed into her shoulder, and she felt her eyes watering herself. He pulled away and stood, nodding.

"Thank you... for everything, Rikku. You saved my life the first time I ever came to Spira, and then you brought me back this time with Yuna and Paine. There is nothing I can ever do to repay you."

"Don't talk like that," she sniffed, "I know you would have done the same for me. Heck, you have done the same for me. Together you and me, we found a way to keep my cousin alive when we fought Sin. That's enough to repay me."

He nodded, grabbing a small bag of things he had and following her around the corner, deliberately avoiding Wakka's hut as they made their way down to the beach. There Kimahri sat on the rocks with Lulu.

"Are you ever coming back, Kimahri?"

Kimahri Ronso slowly shook his head, rustling his white fur softly. "Kimahri cannot come back. Kimahri would die."

"But," Lulu paused, "The disease will fade out, once there are no Ronso to pass it on to you..."

"No," he repeated, "Kimahri will not come back. No Ronso left. No family."

Lulu nodded, slowly rocking Vidina in her arms as she looked up at the blue Ronso. "I see... We won't ever forget you, Kimahri. What you've done for us, we'll tell Vidina all about it when he's older. You've risked your own life for us so many times."

Kimahri smiled for the first time in days. "Kimahri thank Lulu. Kimahri never forget Wakka and Lulu and Yuna."

Rikku and Tidus slowly approached them, Lulu handing Vidina to Kimahri one last time as she stood to say goodbye to them. She hugged Rikku softly, "Goodbye, Rikku. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but if we don't, we'll tell Vidina all the stories about his Aunt Rikku."

Rikku smiled and pulled away from her, walking over to kiss Vidina on the head softly. "Bye bye, baby!"

Tidus hugged Lulu tight, whispering softly in her ear. "Take care of him, Lulu..."

"I will," she whispered back, "I know what you did, Tidus... you made him come back to me. I'll never forget that... thank you."

Tidus nodded, giving her a slip of paper. "I trust you to use this well."

"What is it?" she asked, starting to unfold it. Tidus pushed her hands together, stopping her.

"No... not yet. If you need to use it, then you unfold it. It's something I picked up from Dream Zanarkand. Wakka will forget I ever existed."

Rikku and Kimahri stood silently as Lulu shook her head, throwing the paper to the sand and casting Firaga on it. It burned slowly in the sand, the charm on it breaking.

"I could never do that," she said softly. "You have just as much right to be in his memories as I do. You made him the man he is today, and I can't take that away from either of you."

Tidus smiled, tears coming to his eyes as he kissed Vidina goodbye on the head. "I never really got the chance to know you, but you're half Wakka and half Lulu. I can't imagine how that's going to work," he chuckled.

"If he's anything like his father, he won't listen to me anyway," he chuckled.

As if on cue, Wakka and Yuna appeared on the beach. Rikku had her own airship now, the Valkyrie, and it was waiting for them at the edge of the beach, where the cool blue water met the fine sand. Wakka was jogging, and he suddenly grabbed Tidus, holding him tight and kissing him deeply for one last time. Tidus ran his hands up Wakka's back, resting them there as he kissed him back.

They were both crying, and as Rikku looked around, everyone else seemed to be crying as well, everyone except Lulu. She was smiling, and Rikku knew that she was happy that Wakka and Tidus were over, but she was even happier that they'd found their places in the world, and they both understood what was happening.

They seemed to kiss forever, and after they stopped, they stood there in their embrace, heads resting against each other.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Rikku sobbed again, this time in happiness as they both said what was most important to them, and then everyone else seemed to move in towards them, forming a group hug of sorts, with Lulu and Vidina centered in the middle.

"This is the last time we'll all be together."

"I love you guys. Don't ever forget that, ya?"

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you all soooooooo much!"

"Kimahri say bye."

"You guys brought me here, and I'll never forget it!"

"Uhm... goodbye, everyone..."

They all broke up the group hug, and then the split finally happened. Six people were on that beach. Only three went home. The other three, well... it's a long story.

* * *

**A/N**

Yup, very sad. I cried writing it! But yeah, if I get a review for this, even just one, I'll carry it on. I want at least one review for each chapter for me to write the next one. Mkay?

:D

~Soul. x


	2. The Everlasting Ocean

**Okay, that's 17 hits. 17 people who ignored me asking for a review. All I want is one or two per chapter, God. You don't even have to sign up or log in. Just write me an anonymous one. .**

**Anyway, here's chapter two.**

* * *

_**The Journey of Three**_

**A Story by .Archer.**

**Chapter Two:**

_**The Everlasting Ocean**_

_Sometimes, when you're underwater, the fact that you're completely submerged makes it seem like you're not even wet. The cool blue water runs over you, and it feels like complete freedom._

_Tidus lay there, on his back in the warm sand, moaning softly as another man lay further down, kissing and licking his way up Tidus' body. Tidus caressed the man's face as he came face to face with the blonde, and they kissed passionately. Tidus looked up at the man's face, and his next breath just didn't come._

"_It's y-you..."_

Tidus hit the hard floor of his cabin as he awoke from his dream, the blue bedsheets wrapped around him still. He stood up slowly, throwing the sheets back on his bed as he grabbed his towel, heading into the shower room.

He stepped into the small one-person shower and turned on the pressure to full. He wanted to forget the dream, forget about _him_. He couldn't even mention the guy's name because it brought him to tears.

With the hot stream of water rushing over him, Tidus started to think. He didn't want to forget him... no, that wouldn't be right. They were both such a big part of each other now... he felt like forgetting him completely would be like destroying a part of himself. Instead, he'd just have to accept what was going on, move on and find someone else.

He left the shower, grabbing a pair of boxers from the wardrobe Rikku had prepared. He wasn't too sure where she'd gotten all of the clothes from, but they fitted perfectly. He then realized he wasn't actually sure where she'd gotten the airship from. She'd mentioned something about a man named Gipple, or Gippal, maybe? He wasn't sure.

He opened the wardrobe, built into the wall to save space in the small box room, perfect for Tidus as he didn't really have anything to put in a room anyway. He fanned through the clothes there, and then saw something he liked. Nothing special, just a pair of navy ¾ lengths, a neon green shirt and a grey hoody with some matching grey converse.

Tidus did his hair in the mirror. He wasn't even sure why he did it – it wasn't like he had someone to impress out here in the middle of the ocean, but he guessed it was just something to do, so he spiked it in its usual fashion with some slick gel.

He walked out of the room, throwing the towel back onto his bed, then shutting the door behind him as he walked down the hallway, passing Rikku and Kimahri's room. He wasn't sure why Kimahri had a room, as he didn't seem to spend any time in it at all, usually just going to sleep there at some stupid time in the morning.

He emerged out onto the bridge, running down the stairs as he headed over to the pilot's area, where Rikku was stood with her arms outstretched, moving them about in a robotic fashion.

"Rikku!" he exclaimed, in the usual Tidus way, "What are you doing?"

The blonde Al-Bhed was startled, knocking off her steering of the ship, causing it to sway violently before she got it back under control. She told him to go sit in one of the two pilot's seats either side of her, but not the one in front of where she stood.

He had to kind of jump into the seat, as the little pod the pilot sat in was set into the floor, and there was no easy way to get into it. Rikku waited a while, then set the ship to auto-pilot.

"Were you steering just then?" he asked in awe.

Rikku nodded, helping him out of the seat as he couldn't get up himself, heading over to the small kitchen area under the stairs. Rikku had the bridge laid out similar to the bridge of the Gullwing's airship, the Celsius. Two sets of stairs running down from the doors, and then the open space of the bridge, and the cockpit up front. But Rikku had a kitchen area fitted under the stairs, so she could cook. She'd been working on her culinary skills, apparently.

"How does the steering work, then?" he asked, pouring himself a glass of water, "We've been on the ship a week and I've only seen you steer using the pilot pods."

"Yeah, I'm giving my new steering a test. It means I'll have better control of the ship, and I can go a lot faster," she grinned, laughing as she finished. Tidus actually dreaded the thought of the Valkyrie going faster, the ship seemed fast enough as it was.

"Have you seen Kimahri anywhere?" she asked him, "I had a look for him earlier but I didn't wanna disturb him if he was sleeping. You remember what he gets like. Oh, God, remember the night we camped out on Macalania Lake?"

Tidus laughed, the memories coming back. It was one night on their journey two years ago. Before the group left for the Calm Lands, they decided to rest up for the night, camping out in the clearing of Macalania Woods by the lake. He remembered how they'd all camped around a nice, warm fire, and Kimahri fell asleep in a tree. Kimahri didn't stay there for long, however, as _he_ and Tidus had crept off from the fire, and _he_ was kissing Tidus up against the tree. Kimahri had been rocked slightly in the tree and he fell out, and he went into a blinding rage that only Lulu and Yuna could calm.

Tidus felt his eyes water slightly as he remembered the man, their time together and his recent dream.

Rikku hugged him tight, able to tell simply from his crying that he was remembering the red-haired Blitzball Coach, the Besaid native, Wakka. Rikku recalled Tidus telling her all about it, as they were the closest of the group on that adventure, always laughing, joking and telling each other stories.

Rikku soothed him, whispering softly, "It's okay... try not to think about it just yet. We'll do this some other time, when you're ready."

He nodded, wiping his tears as they both stood up. They headed back from the kitchen, sitting on the sofa Rikku put in over in the empty space to the side of the bridge. They sipped at their drinks quietly for a while, before a loud clanging noise was heard. Kimahri came bounding down the stairs, and he was shouting, rambling on about something neither of the blondes could make out.

Rikku shot up, forgetting that her drink was positioned in her lap and knocking it over to the floor. She'd clean it up later, probably, if she wasn't too hyperactive and jumpy.

"Kimahri!" she laughed, "What's the matter with you? What are you trying to say?"

The big blue Ronso pointed out of the windscreen at the front of the Valkyrie, but all Rikku and Tidus could see out of the front was the sea, and some fog in the distance. Kimahri shook his head, reverting back to his usual speech pattern; talking in short and blunt sentences.

"Up," he muttered, and Tidus and Rikku looked up above the fog, seeing an island up high, some sort of city with a sky port, with tens of airships coming and going. It definitely wasn't Spira any more, and they didn't have to travel any more.

**A/N**

Ta daaaa! :D

So yeah, I'd really just like someone to review this time. Even if you're not signed up or logged in to , I accept Anonymous reviews, so just write a few sentences about my story. :)

~Soul. x


End file.
